prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/woman's Hall of Fame
Trish Stratus Nov. 18, 2001 - Feb. 4, 2002 With the Women's Championship vacant, a six-way match was set up at Survivor Series to determine a new champion. The participants were Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, Ivory, Lita, Jacquelyn and Jazz, who was a mystery contender. It came down to Trish Stratus and Ivory, and Stratus was able to land a bulldog for the pin and her first Women's Championship. Trish Stratus May 13, 2002 - June 23, 2002 Jazz's Women's Championship was put on the line in a rather unique match. Trish Stratus teamed up with Bubba Ray Dudley to take on Jazz and Steven Richards, but it was stipulated that if Trish pinned Jazz, then the Women's Championship could change hands. Trish was able to hit the Stratusfaction on Jazz and pick up the win. After the match Jazz attacked Trish, but the former champ ended up getting powerbombed through a table by Bubba Ray. Trish Stratus Sept. 22, 2002 - Nov. 17, 2002 Molly Holly and Trish Stratus continued their rivalry long after Molly won the belt at King of the Ring. Molly successfully defended her title against Trish in July on RAW, but the two met up again at Unforgiven. Trish didn't repeat her mistakes and was able to pin Molly with a bulldog. Trish Stratus March 30, 2003 - April 27, 2003 Victoria had to put her Women's Championship on the line at WrestleMania XIX in a Triple Threat Match against Trish Stratus and Jazz. Jazz looked to have things in control, but Steven Richards, who was in Victoria's corner, interfered and took Jazz out of the ring. Victoria then set up Trish for the Widow's Peak, but she reversed it and scored the pinfall for her record-tying fourth Women's Championship. Only WWE Hall of Famer, the Fabulous Moolah had also recorded four title reigns. Trish Stratus June 13, 2004 - Dec. 6, 2004 The Women's Championship was once again on the line in a Fatal Four Way, this time at Bad Blood. Lita looked ready to score the pin after she gave a DDT to Gail Kim, but Trish Stratus swooped in and rolled up Lita for the win and her record-breaking fifth Women's Championship. Trish and Lita would go on to form arguably the most bitter rivalry in WWE history over the next few months. Trish Stratus Jan. 9, 2005 - April 2, 2006 Trish Stratus and Lita continued their heated rivalry at New Year's Revolution, as Lita put her Women's Championship up for grabs. The two Divas didn't waste any time going at it as they engaged in a physical battle. Lita, however, suffered a torn ACL when she hit a Lou Thesz Press off the apron and onto the floor. Trish clearly had the upper hand after the injury. Lita made one comeback attempt, but after she had Trish set for a DDT, her knee buckled and Trish nailed her with the Chick Kick for her record sixth Women's Championship. Trish Stratus Sept. 17, 2006 - Sept. 18, 2006 In her hometown of Toronto, Trish Stratus wrote a storybook ending to her incredible WWE career when she defeated long-time rival Lita at Unforgiven to capture the Women's Championship. In her final WWE match, Stratus captured her record seventh Women's Championship, riding off into the sunset after making Lita tap out to the Sharpshooter. With Trish retiring following Unforgiven, the championship was declared vacant the next night on RAW. Victoria Nov. 17, 2002 - March 30, 2003 Victoria debuted with WWE in early July of 2002 and she began targeting Trish Stratus almost immediately. She scored an upset win in their first encounter and haunted her until they finally met up for the Women's Championship at Survivor Series in a Hardcore Match. The fire extinguisher proved to be Victoria's weapon of choice as she clocked the champ and then suplexed her to become Women's Champion for the first time. Victoria would go on to have a lengthy title reign of four and a half months. Victoria Feb. 23, 2004 - June 13, 2004 Molly Holly put her Women's Championship on the line in a Fatal Four Way on Raw against Lita, Victoria and Jazz. Lita went to work on Jazz right away and eliminated her with a vicious DDT. Molly Holly was the next to go, solidifying that there would be a new Women's Champion. Once it was down to two Divas, Lita and Victoria went back and forth. Lita had the upperhand, but Victoria came from out of nowhere to pick up the victory and her second Women's Championship Lita Aug. 21, 2000 - Nov. 2, 2000 Lita developed a heated rivalry with Stephanie McMahon and she finally got a shot at the Women's Championship on an edition of RAW. The Rock was the special guest referee, and he played a vital role in the match. Kurt Angle and Triple H were by Stephanie's side, and Angle tried to give her the belt to use as a weapon. The Rock spotted this and gave both Angle and Stephanie the Rock Bottom. Lita then connected with a moonsault and Lita had her first Women''s Championship Lita Dec. 6, 2004 - Jan. 9, 2005 WWE Women's Champion Trish Stratus started barking up the wrong tree and it eventually came back to cost her. Stratus constantly antagonized Lita about everything from the breakup of the Hardy Boyz to the miscarriage of her child and the injury to her husbnad, Kane. Lita had a shot at Stratus at Survivor Series, but she couldn't keep her cool and choked out Stratus earning her a disqualification. After the match she brutalized her nemesis even more and broke her nose. When Chris Jericho was the General Manager of RAW for a night, he booked a match between Trish and as she put it, the Kiss of Death. Lita kept her cool this time, and took it to the champ, ultimately ending it with a moonsault. The title reign was Lita's second. Lita Aug. 14, 2006 - Sept. 17, 2006 Live on RAW from the University of Virginia, Lita defeated Mickie James in Mickie's home state to become a three-time Women's Champion. In the end of the match, both women traded near-falls. But when Lita's boyfriend Edge jumped up on the ring apron, Lita grabbed the Women's Championship and blasted Mickie in the head. She then made the pinfall to pick up the victory and the championship, giving her Women's gold to match her boyfriend's WWE Championship. Lita Nov. 5, 2006 - Nov. 26, 2006 With Trish Stratus retiring following her Women's Championship victory against Lita at Unforgiven, the championship was declared vacant the next night on RAW. More than one month later, Lita defeated Mickie James at Cyber Sunday in a WWE fan-voted Diva Lumberjacks Match to reclaim the title. Having defeated Candice, Maria and ultimately, Mickie James in a tournament for the vacated gold, Lita earned her fourth Women's Championship Jacqueline Sept. 21, 1998 - Nov. 15, 1998 Sable used to be "Wildman" Marc Mero's valet, but after her popularity rose to amazing heights, he became jealous and beat her in a match, forcing her to retire. Upon her departure, he picked up the services of Jacquelyn. Sable was allowed back into WWE and the two women kicked off a bitter rivalry. The rivalry was so intense that WWE brought back the Women's Championship. Jacquelyn defeated Sable to win that Championship on Sept. 21, 1998. Jacqueline Feb. 3, 2000 - March 28, 2000 After winning the Women's Championship on RAW, Harvey Wippleman declared on SmackDown! that there was no woman in WWE that could defeat him. With that, Jacquelyn stormed the ring and defeated Wippleman in under a minute. This was Jacquelyn's second title reign. Category:Blog posts